shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Orgrul
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Makuta Mask, Kanohi Lativ, the Mask of Hallucination Element: Shadow Weapons: Spike Slicer, Gauntlets Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Intelligent, Tinkerer, Powerful bio Like his fellow Makuta, Orgrul was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. However, Orgrul found himself less interested with this job. Rather, he found much more enjoyment tinkering with technology and creating inventions in his spare time. Some say that during this time, he created the blueprints that were used for the chutes in Metru Nui. When Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, he joined the tyrant, hoping to gain the opportunity to work in the field he enjoyed full-time. Shortly after this time, Orgrul, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Teridax had Orgrul create new weapons for the Brotherhood, which the inventor accepted. One such invention were gauntlets with several different abilities, such as shielding and absorption In fact, Orgrul found himself relying more on technology than his own Makuta powers. Orgrul believed that technology could, in time, surpass the raw strength of the Makuta, and perhaps even Mata Nui himself. Zelcron, a Makuta lieutenant, hired Orgrul to assist him in his research regarding draining the light from a living being. The two of them, along with Morath, Zelcron's close friend, and Mutinex, a Makuta scientist, they studied how this task could be done, while living in a fortress on the island of Lucnon. Orgrul himself created several machines based on their research, each one becoming more advanced. After the Toa Hagah rebelled against Teridax, Zelcron took this opportunity to capture his own Toa team, as well as the team of his comrads, and experimented on them. Orgrul did not mind this, seeing it as a necessary means to their ends. These tests were unsuccessful, and those who didn't die from the experiments were killed off after they were deemed failures. This made Orgrul even more determined to succeed. The four Makuta, continued to search for experiments and improved their process., with Teridax himself taking interest in this research, hoping to create an army of shadow beings. One day, Zelcron and Morath captured two Toa, Lucarian, a Toa of Fire, and Morgana, a Toa of Psionics, and brought them back to the fortress, with Lucarian himself was chosen as an experiment. Orgrul and Mutinex had built a machine, which was partially powered by the Makuta's own power and DNA, to drain the light out of the Toa. Approximately 95% of Lucarian's light was drained, effectively turning him into a Toa of Shadow. However, during the test, Lucarian destroyed the machine in rage, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian, along with a fellow prisoner and Toa of Shadow, Meka, escape the wreckage. Teridax was furious at this failure, and stopped taking interest in Zelcron's research. Orgrul tried to gain favor with Teridax, but the Makuta held no interest in his work, causing Orgrul to become furious at their leader. Orgrul, along with the others, set up a new fortress on the island of Somnum, and continued their experiments in secret, hoping to use this data to their advantage. Joining them were other Makuta with their own vendetta against Teridax, which included Warlox, Golvix, Scizkor, Hokiko, Hortix, and Krattix. At one point, Warlox discovered a mysterious artifact, the Twilight Pearl, which contained magical powers. As someone curious about magic, she asked Orgrul to create a staff that could help her channel the pearl's power. Orgrul accepted, but Warlox never gave him credit or respect for his task, causing a rift between the two of them. Unfortunately, Krattix betrayed the group, giving their research and information to Chirox, who was researching a similar subject on his own. Zelcron found out, and killed Krattix. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving the group with nothing once more. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. Having nowhere else to go, Orgrul accepted, although he questioned Zelcron's leadership based off his various failures. Knowing that Teridax's plan would get in the way, the group went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... trivia .orgrul lost his arm from season 1 finale Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Evil Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Male